


makes me feel young

by sever77



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood, Dancing, Experimental Style, Fluff, M/M, moments of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>synonyms for dancing, short, 'experimental style' I think it's called?</p>
            </blockquote>





	makes me feel young

Hikaru shook their hands together, stepping to the left, then the right. _age 7_

Kaoru mocked a bow in front of him, “Would you take my hand for this dance?” _age 12_

Hikaru jumped up and down under the strobe lights, grabbing his arms and lifting him higher. _age 17_

Kaoru twirled under his arm, laughing in harsh cackles at the seriousness of it all. _age 22_

Hikaru shimmied close to him, catching a contagious grin from Tamaki’s happiness. _age 27_

Kaoru polished his jogging in place, worming a smile out of him. _age 32_

Hikaru rocked side to side with him, copying Haruhi. _age 37_

Kaoru quickened the pace to match his heart-rate, getting himself a workout. _age 42_

Hikaru swayed with him at the reception, twin rings shimmering under the lights. _age 47_


End file.
